


goner

by sirisusblack



Series: far too young to die [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Gen, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirisusblack/pseuds/sirisusblack
Summary: Regulus’ life went wrong many times. He fixed it on a Sunday.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: far too young to die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	goner

It’s quiet in the Grimmauld Place but it shouldn’t be. Everyone should be up and screaming, his mother, Sirius, the portraits. There should be an earthquake, chandeliers swinging dangerously over their heads, house elves’ heads rolling on the floor like a taunt. A broken glass there, and blown up potion there.

It’s eleven p.m. and everyone should be up. They’re the Blacks, they’d choose the night over day any time. But it’s eleven in the middle of the summer and everyone except Sirius and Regulus are sleeping.

But what shouldn’t have happened and now everything wrong follows it.

It should be doomsday but it isn’t. It’s only Monday.

Monday is the day Sirius spikes the wine with dreamless sleep potion and leaves. Regulus watches him from the top of the stairs but doesn’t stop him.

***

It’s a Tuesday when his mother and father find out about Sirius. They don’t worry at first, until it’s one, two, three. Sirius sleeps in almost everyday and they allow him as long as he doesn’t cause trouble.

Regulus hasn’t slept that night, but goes down for breakfast at nine when his father does. Drinks tea at eleven when his mother does. Studies at twelve when mother tells him to.

It’s a Tuesday when his mother’s heart breaks.

***

Bellatrix approaches him on a Wednesday, on her wedding day. Because Blacks marry on Wednesdays and it trumps anything Lestrange family has got to say. She hugs him close, still smelling like cherry blossoms after many hours. “You’re going to make us so proud,” she whispers, cradling his face in her small hands. Regulus knows why she’s wearing a long sleeved gown but pretends not to notice it, while everyone –and him- watches her with a mix of awe and fear.

***

He gets the mark on a Thursday because he’s not important enough to get it on a Saturday evening, when everyone is there to watch him being honoured. He is not Bellatrix, with her mad devotion to the case or Lucius Malfoy, heir to the greatest vaults in Britain, or Evan Rosier, with their history of blood magic that even the Dark Lord appreciates.

***

It’s a Friday when he offers Kreacher to the Dark Lord. He raises his hand in the air when he asks for –demands- a house elf, and kneels next to his feet when his Lord beckons with a finger like a common servant. But that’s what he is, a slave, and for what? He doesn’t know if he hears his thoughts then, but even if he does, he must have enjoyed making the heir of House of Black bow to him.

***

He uses his first –but not last- Crucio on a mission, Bellatrix’ breath fanning down his collar. It’s the Saturday after he gets this mark, after they watched someone else getting marked. He points his wand towards a Muggle woman, her husband twitching next to her under Bellatrix’ distracted Cruciatus.

It works the second time he tries, after Bellatrix angles her wand at him.

***

It’s a Sunday when he dies. He takes off his family ring, given to him after Sirius ran away and tells Kreacher to send it to his brother. He wants to write a letter to him explaining, apologising, blaming, begging. He wants to ask for help, he wants to plead for his Order to hide him. He wants to tell him he was right about this war but he was wrong for leaving him. He wants to listen to his stories one last time. He wants to give him his diary. But he doesn’t. He tells Kreacher to burn the diary. He lets Sirius go. He lets him stay peacefully –or as peaceful as someone like Sirius can be- with his new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
